Kakome Kakome
by OOMBBF
Summary: 'Ven... juguemos a morir'


Inspirada en el juego Kakome-Kakome y la canción del mismo nombre de Vocaloid.

* * *

Hace unas horas desperté.

Había varias personas rodeándome, eran doctores, o eso creo, todos usaban batas blancas, y gafas donde solo se podía ver el reflejo de una luz, que probablemente se encontraba en el piso.

Si mi memoria no me falla había tenido un accidente aéreo.

Mi familia y yo, naufragamos, no sé si ellos se encuentran con vida.

Me sentí un poco débil, y me quede dormido.

Al despertar me encontraba sobre una cama de hospital, en donde, solo había una cama, y yo. Todo era blanco, las paredes, las sabanas, la almohada, el piso…me sentía como un personaje en un dibujo, el cual aun no coloreaban.

Me levante, decidido a investigar donde estaba, y agradecer que me hayan ayudado, porque, hicieron un increíble trabajo, no siento que nada este fuera de su lugar, solo me gustaría ver mi reflejo para no sentirme solo, pero aquí no había ningún espejo, no oía ningún sonido, ni siquiera podía oír mi respiración o mis latidos, probablemente al ser un hospital, las paredes estarían aisladas.

Al salir, todo era igual de blanco, el techo, las paredes, pero la diferencia es que el piso se veía impecable, pareciera que recién lo acabaran de trapear. Pero estaba completamente seco. Los largos pasillos estaban desiertos, a lo lejos podía divisar una luz era un portón por donde entraban los rayos del sol.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia ella, quería salir y ver a otro ser vivo, mis oídos se llenaron del sonido de risas, de risas de niños.

Apure mis pasos, y los vi, había varios niños jugando, se agarraban de las manos, uno de ellos estaba en medio con los ojos vendados, y todos daban vueltas a su alrededor, lentamente me acerque a ellos…

**-Hey ¿eres el nuevo?-**grito una chica de cabello naranja y ojos rosas, deteniéndose para verme, los demás imitaron su gesto y dejaron lo que hacían para mirarme

**-em…supongo-** conteste no muy seguro

**-que bien te habíamos estado esperando!, me llamo Himeko, quieres jugar?-**

**-claro, a que juegan?-**

**-kakome- kakome, lo conoces?-**

**-no-**

**-bueno te diré de qué trata-** dijo un chico de cabello rubio cenizo con ojos color miel

**- primero escogemos a uno a azar, al que le decimos 'la cosa' la cosa tiene que vendarse los ojos, luego todos nos caminamos a su alrededor y comenzamos a cantar la canción de kakome-kakome, una vez que termina 'la cosa' debe decir el nombre de la persona que está detrás suyo…-**

-parece fácil-les dije con una sonrisa, nunca me había sido fácil socializar con la gente, me alegraba que ellos quisieran jugar conmigo

**-sí, lo que hay una o dos cositas mas, no importa mucho la verdad…-** dijo un chico de cabello café y ojos negros

**-¿cómo es la canción?-**

**-oigan todos, hay que cantarla, para que el pueda aprenderla y cantarla con nosotros…-** dijo Himeko

**-antes, ¿cómo te llamas?-**pregunto el chico de ojos negros y cabello café

**-mi nombre es Boomer, yo se que tu eres Himeko, pero y ustedes son…?-**pregunté

**-Mitch-**contesto el peli café con ojos del mismo color

**-Mimi-**dijo la mas pequeña de todas con largo cabello café y ojos negros

**-Kotomomaru**-hablo un chico de cabello gris, con ojos del mismo color

**-Irma-**contesto una pelirroja son una sonrisa brillante

**-cody**-dijo el de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos miel

-**Motsu-**dijo el más alto de todos, quien estaba en el centro antes de que yo interrumpiera su juego

**-Kim-**dijo una chica de cabello amarrado en dos colitas color rosa.

**-Chien Li-**dijo una chica, de cabello corto y negro, ojos violetas

**-genial, entonces como es la canción?-**pregunte, de pronto todos me rodearon lentamente dejándome en el centro luego cerraron sus ojos, y comenzaron a caminar a mi alrededor, pero nadie me dio la pañoleta para que cerrara mis ojos…

**_Kakome Kakome kago no naka no tori wa_**

_(kakome kakome el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula)_

Todos cantaron en perfecta sintonía, pero luego comencé a mirar borroso…

**_Itsu itsu deyaru?_**

_(Cuando la abandonara?)_

Una brisa me golpeo la cara, podía escuchar el canto de los demás aun, al abrir mis ojos, mire el cuerpo de alguien en una orilla de la isla, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el, pero a unos metros de donde se encontraba, mis pies se clavaron en la tierra. Luego mire a los doctores acercarse y voltearlo. Era yo. Me asuste bastante, pero me tranquilice al ver que ellos comprobaban mi pulso y yo estaba bien, me cargaron y me llevaron hacia unas grandes puertas.

Las voces de los chicos que recién conocí, se hacían más fuertes, la briza golpeo en mi cara de nuevo.

**_Yoake no ban ini?_**

_(En la noche o el amanecer?)_

Ahora me encontraba en el lugar donde había abierto mis ojos por primera vez desde el accidente, mis ojos miraban a uno de los doctores, luego se posaron vaga y fugazmente donde yo me encontraba, y se cerraron de nuevo. Uno de los doctores se acercó a mí, con una gran jeringa que contenía un líquido color amarillo con pequeñísimos puntos negros en ella, la acercó a mí, y la inyecto en mi brazo derecho, como si me hubieran puesto un resorte, desperté de golpe y busque una salida, pero los doctores me rodearon, yo pataleaba e intentaba oponerme, pero al final entre los seis, lograron esposarme a la cama de manos y pies, hasta que dormí de nuevo.

La voz de los otros volvía a tomar fuerza y la ráfaga de aire no se hizo esperar…

**_Tsuru to kame to subetta_**

_(la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan)_

Me encontraba en donde mismo, solo que los doctores, tenían mi cuerpo cubierto con una sabana roja hasta mi cuello, mi respiración era agitada.

Uno de ellos tomo una segueta y comenzó a cortar mi cabeza en forma vertical.

Yo estaba muy asustado, quería llorar y gritarme a mí mismo que reaccionara.

De mi cabeza salía mucha sangre. Demasiada. Pero era viscosa, tenía una ligera tonalidad amarillenta.

**-Dick pierde demasiada sangre hay que parar-** le dijo uno a otro

**-Relájate Utonium, solo es un huérfano, quien lo va a extrañar?-**dijo el desgraciado que cortaba mi cráneo

Al cortar un poco más, el hombre llamado Dick aventó la segueta con la que me mataba lentamente con furia, pero yo no podía moverme…

**-Es el decimo chico al que le inyectamos en media década el químico ¿sus huesos no deberían ser como el acero ya?, no entiendo que le pasa a la maldita sustancia Y que no puede mutar a las personas normales en súper humanos!-**exclamo con furia

Diciendo eso, tapo mi cuerpo que, aun se desangraba con una sábana blanca, sobre la roja que estaba sobre mí.

**_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_**

_(quien esta atrás de ti?)_

Escuche como la última palabra era cantada más calmada y más baja, al abrir mis ojos, todos quienes estaban frente a mí, tenían distintas cortadas, Himeko, no tenía el bazo derecho. Unos no tenian ciertas partes del cuerpo. Inclusive Kim, solo era un torso.

**-comprendes? Ya no puedes hacer nada…-**dijo Himeko mientras veía mi rostro con lastima

**-¿Qué pasa si adivino el nombre de quién está detrás mío? y cuáles son los ligeros cambios de su forma de jugar kakome kakome?-**

**-si lo adivinas cambias de roll con dicha persona, y si pierdes, te cortamos la cabeza-**dijo con naturalidad

**-¿y duele?-**pregunte con miedo

**-Boomer, no es como si algo te pudiera lastimar, después de todo, ya estás muerto, tu cabeza se regenera casi al instante...-**

**-y si se regenera… ¿cuál es el punto de cortarle la cabeza a alguien?-**pregunte con duda

**-siempre es divertido ver rodar la cabeza de alguien…-** dijo pasándome la pañoleta negra mientras ambos sonreíamos

**-y luego que haremos?-**pregunte mientras Himeko ataba la pañoleta a mi

**-esperar a que los científicos nos traigan otro nuevo…-**dijo mientras veíamos un par de científicos pasar por los enormes y solitarios pasillos con diferentes tubos de ensayos y sustancias de colores raros en ellos…


End file.
